


Doom

by DarkMaster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Electric Torture, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Predicament Bondage, Psychological Torture, Sadistic Choice, Spanking, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Water Torture, Wax torture, Whipping, cum on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMaster/pseuds/DarkMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls of Fairy Tail get raped and tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erza

I don't know where I am and I don't remember how I got here. All I know it's that it's dark and I'm naked. I'm sitting on a bed. My wrists are tied to the headboard and my ankles are tied to the bedposts on the other side. I try to move, but it's useless.

 

I'm not alone. Levy is on a different bed, in the same position as me. Laki and Bisca are tied to the four bedposts in a way that forces them to kneel on the bed and bend their backs, with their heads touching the bed, and their butts up in the air. The rest of them are lying on their beds face-up, also tied to the bedposts. There's a total of eight beds in this room. Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Yukino from Sabertooth, Flare from the Sun Village and Milliana are here with us.

 

Two men enter. They're both shirtless, tall and muscled and they're wearing masks. One of them takes his pants off and climbs on Levy's bed. His erected penis is inside her mouth before she can react. She squirms and tries to escape, but the man is too strong for her. He holds her head against the headboard and moves his hips back and forth. He keeps doing it until a white cream starts escaping out of the corner of her mouth. After he pulls his dick out, she coughs and gasps for air, and then she starts crying.

 

Then he goes for Laki. She doesn't see him coming, but she screams in pain when he enters her asshole with his cock. Her shrieks fill the room as he rapes her anally. But when he's done and finally leaves her alone, the screams still continue. I guess because the pain still continues.

 

Now he walks to Milliana. "Please, no." She begs in tears. It's useless. She jumps on her bed and puts his dick between her boobs. "Leave her alone!" Kagura shouts. I want to do the same, but something tells me that it wouldn't help her. The other man puts a gag on Minerva's mouth. Then he masturbates and cums on her face. "If you're so worried about her, then share her suffering." He says.

 

The other man grabs Milliana's breasts and presses his cock with them. Then, while she cries, he starts moving back and forth until his penis shoots a stream of semen that gets all over her face and chest. He moves with Kagura "This one is mine." He tells the other guy. "I'll fuck her pussy." He gets on the bed and penetrates her. While he fucks her, he pinches her nipples so hard that her screams are audible even with the gag. He cums inside.

 

The other man comes for me. He takes off his pants and kneels in my bed. I know what he wants, and I won't give him it. I close my mouth and try to get as far as I can of him, but I feel his dick hitting my cheeks. "Suck it, bitch." He orders. "If that thing gets into my mouth, I'll bit it off." I reply. "Look, we have a rebel." He tells his comrade. "More fun for us." He says.

 

They untie me only to tie my hands behind my back and my ankles together. One of them grabs me by the hair and raises me in the air. "Look and see what happens to the whores that don't behave." He yells, and throws me against the wall. My head hits it and I fall to the floor. I start to feel dizzy.

 

The other man brings a whip. He flogs my back, my ass, my bust and my face. I squirm, but I don't scream. I won't give them that pleasure. He keeps doing it until a good part of my skin is raw.

 

The other guy has been filling a basin with water and the other with ice. He grabs my head and pushes it inside one of them. The water is so hot that I feel the skin on my face searing. It's so painful that I forget everything and try to scream, but that only causes the burning water to fill my lungs. Now it's more painful and I can't breathe. I think I'm going to drown, but the man pulls my head out. I only have five seconds to cough and gasp for air before he pushes me inside the ice basin. It's cold and my face burns even more. I can repress a scream, but not the tears of pain in my eyes.

 

When he pulls my head out, the other man is holding a branding iron. Before I can even understand the situation, he presses it against my belly. This is it. It's too painful to keep holding back. I scream at the top of my lungs.

 

Now they grab me by the hair and drag me around. My tears are blurring my sight so I don't know where they are taking me, but after a while of painful friction with the floor, I hear a door closing behind me.

 


	2. Cana

A yank on my neck wakes me up. When I fell asleep, I was naked and locked up inside a cell. I still am, but now I'm wearing a collar and a masked man is holding the leash. He yanks me again. I think he wants me to follow him. I have no choice but to obey. He takes me to another cell.

 

What I see there makes me want to look away, but I keep staring anyways. Evergreen is gagged and lying on the floor and another man is sitting on top her and using her boobs to rub his cock. After he cums on her chest, the other man pushes me down. "Lick it off." He orders. I look at him with teary eyes, practically begging him to spare me. He kicks my face.

 

I don't want to know what they'll do to me if I don't do as they say. I start licking the semen on Evergreen's breasts. It's bitter. I don't like it, but I force myself to keep doing it. When I get to her left nipple, she lets out a mix of a giggle and a cry. It's exactly the same sound she was making while the man was raping her and that makes me feel awkward.

 

The man pulls my head up and points at her other boob. All the area surrounding the nipple is covered in that white cream. "Suck it all at once." He says. He forces my mouth wide open and pushes my head against her breast.

 

Most of her tit is inside my mouth and I can feel the cum on my lips. I try to move my head, but the man doesn't let me. All I can see now is Evergreen's neck, but I look up to see her face. She looks horrified. I wonder if I look like that, too. I start to move my tongue to guide to my throat the last remains of semen on her skin, but suddenly, I feel something inside my ass.

 

The sudden pain makes me close my mouth and I bite Evergreen's breast. She screams and starts crying. The thing in my asshole starts moving back and forth. I look back and understand everything. The man that brought me here is fucking me. The pain, pleasure, shame, fear and humiliation cause such a weird mix that I don't even know if I'm feeling good or bad anymore. But I want it to stop. "Please, stop." I beg. The other man slaps me and shouts: "Keep licking!" He's been masturbating and now cums on Evergreen's chest again. This time some of it gets on her face and belly, and even on myself.

 

I start by licking the semen on her face. It's what makes me feel more uncomfortable and I want to get over with it quick. Licking the gag on her mouth is specially unpleasant. When I finish with her face, I continue with the jeez on her belly. Before I'm done, the man finishes inside my ass, pulls out his dick and pushes me to one side. "You've done a good job, slut." He says. "Now it's time for you reward." I'm afraid to find out what he means by that.

 

He then grabs Evergreen by her hair, takes off the gag and pushes her head on my crotch. She is coughing and crying, and the semen is dripping from her breasts thanks to the sweat. "Reward her." He says. "You mean...?" She asks. "Of course." He replies. Now I understand. "No!" I shout. "What?" The other man says. "You want to be the one licking again?" That question makes me think. What is worse in this situation? Before I can answer, I hear Evergreen scream.

 

I turn around and see that the man that brought me here is penetrating her ass. "Bitches don't get to decide what they do and what they don't." He says. "Give your friend pleasure, bitch, or I swear you'll regret it." With tears of pain on her eyes, she obeys, and soon I can feel her tongue caressing my clit. Although the feeling is objectively pleasant, I can't bring myself to enjoy it. Not in this situation. I still can't help but gasp, though.

 

Then the other man sits on my chest. "You wanted to suck something, right?" He says. "Then suck my cock." He puts his dick inside my mouth and starts fucking it as if it were a pussy. Being lying on the floor in combination with the movements of his penis makes breathing difficult and I can't even beg him to stop. All that comes out of my mouth are incomprehensible noises.

 

When Evergreen makes me get to orgasm and my heart rate goes up, breathing becomes downright impossible. I think I'm going to die the most humiliating death possible. Then he cums on my throat. The moment he pulls his cock out I start coughing and gasping for air. Evergreen is still licking my crotch, but I want it to stop, so I crawl away. Then I feel a yank on my neck.

 

This time he doesn't even wait for me to get up and just drags me away. We get out of the cell. I don't make an effort to try and stand up. The friction with the floor hurts, but wherever he's taking me, I want to be away from it as long as possible.

 


	3. Mirajane

Lisanna is in the cell in front of me, and she's naked like me. She's sleeping, so she probably hasn't realized the situation yet. Three masked men come and open her cell. "Leave her alone!" I shout. "Do me what you want, but leave her alone." I beg. "Please, leave her alone and I'll do anything you want me to do."

 

The three men look at me and then at each other. Then one of them enters my cell. "Give me a titjob." He says. I knew they'd want something like this. It's humiliating, but if it's to protect Lisanna, I'll do it as many times as they want. I've been mentally preparing myself for that.

 

He pulls out his dick and I kneel down next to him. He puts his thing between my breasts. I press them against it and start moving them up and down. I keep doing it a few minutes, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere near orgasm, so I accelerate the pace. Suddenly, a white stream comes out of his cock and splashes my face. Some of it gets onto my eye. It stings a lot.

 

The other two guys have also entered my cell. "I want a blowjob." One of them says. "But a slow one." He walks towards me. I grab his dick and start licking, kissing and sucking it slowly. The more I please him, the better for Lisanna. Then the third man holds my other hand and takes it to his own cock. "I want a handjob." He says. "And I want it now." I grip the skin of his dick with my fingers and start to move them back and forth. It's complicated to do it while I'm also moving my tongue around the other dick.

 

Suddenly, something pulls my legs and before I can react there's something inside my ass. I realize it's another dick. The sudden pain makes me lose my grip on the other dick. The man cums in the air and I can feel the semen getting to my cheek. "What, three dicks is too much for you?" He says. I'm about to reply, but the man whose cock I was licking a moment ago grabs my hair and puts his member inside my mouth. "Keep sucking, whore." He orders. "If you think a cock in your ass is too painful, then you'll be in big trouble soon." I look at him with teary eyes, but I have no choice but to endure the pain and keep sucking while the other man rapes my asshole.

 

"I'm about to cum." He says. "Swallow it all." Just as he says it, I feel the semen in my mouth. His dick is so deep inside that I can barely breath, but I make an effort for Lisanna. I suck and swallow all the cream and lick his dick clean of it, all without breathing. I'm dizzy When he pulls his cock out, I start coughing and gasping for air desperately. The other man hasn't stopped of fucking my ass. My vision is blurry.

 

Finally, the man pulls his dick out of my asshole. He turns me around and cums on my chest. I don't know where are the other two nor when they left, but they aren't here anymore. "Now let's go for the big prize." He says. "Spread your legs." I swallow the last of my pride, if there can be any left when my face and breast are covered in jeez, and obey him. He grabs my arms, presses them against the floor and starts to fuck my pussy.

 

As he goes back and forth, I start to feel the last sensation I expected to feel in this situation: pleasure. Is this man so good at sex that he can make me enjoy a rape? I'm still dizzy from before? I'm just a slut? Now it doesn't matter to me. Men like to know that girls are liking it when they have sex. If I can enjoy myself notoriously, he'd be pleased and spare Lissana. I feel the orgasm starting and I start to pant loudly. The man doesn't seem to care and keeps doing his thing.

 

Suddenly, I hear a scream. I look to one side and what I see horrifies me. The other two men are inside Lisanna's cell. One of them is holding her arms against the floor and the other is fucking her. What am I doing? How can I be trying to enjoy this while my sister is getting raped? What kind of monster am I? "Leave her alone!" I shout. The orgasm still continues, and I can only talk between pants. "You promised..."

 

"We didn't promise anything, slut." The man replies. "There was no reason for us to accept such a deal. You say you're going to do all we want? Of course you are! We have methods for that. It's a fact, not a choice for you to make." "B-but..." I stutter. "I'm going to cum." He ignores me. "Would you rather it inside or on your face.?"

 

Suddenly I forget about everything and all I can think about is his last sentence sentence. Getting pregnant like this is the last thing I want. And my face is already covered in semen anyway. A little more won't make a difference. "F-face..." I mutter. Then he pushes his dick all the way down, and his dick goes as deep as it can. I feel the cream inside me. He pulls his cock and out and gets up. "Let that be a lesson for you, bitch." He says. Then he goes out of my cell and into Lisanna's.

 

Now I know that I hadn't realized the most horrible part of this situation before. The worst part of it is not getting raped or tortured. The worst part is that I don't have a saying in what happens to me anymore, or what happens to anybody. Lissana is still screaming and I can't do anything about it. I turn around, close my eyes, cover my ears and start crying.

 


	4. Juvia

I'm naked and sitting on a chair. My ankles are shackled, but my arms are free. Minerva from Sabertooth and Meredy are tied to crosses next to me. A masked man is sitting on a chair in front of me. "W-where am I?" I ask. "Why am I here?" I don't remember anything before waking up. "Shut up." The man says. "That doesn't matter. Consider yourself, lucky. Instead of suffering pain, you'll be causing it." "What?" I ask, confused. He points to a table next to me. It's full of sexual torture tools. "No!" I shout. "I'll never do that, no matter what you do to me!" "I'd figured you'd say something like that." He replies. Then he gets up and puts something on Meredy's nipples. They are like clamps, but are connected to a strange device on his hands. He turns a dial on it.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Meredy screams, and then starts panting. "See?" The man says. "This device can produce electric currents more powerful than you can imagine. She has just tasted only a little bit of what it can offer." "Y-you monster!" I shout. He ignores me. "Someone here is going to scream, I assure you." He says. "Your only choice is who. And considering one of them is your friend, it should be an obvious choice. Of course, if you do something as stupid as trying to escape or something like that, the three of you will scream your throats off."

 

I look at Minerva and remember that time when she beat Lucy up at the Grand Magic Games. But no, I still can't do it. Now, she's defenseless and horrified, you only have to look at her face to know that. I can't torture a helpless human being. I just can't. "I...can't." I mutter.

 

"Well, then." The man turns the dial again. Meredy screams even louder and she starts to move chaotically, although the ropes don't let her much room for it. Her eyes go blank and drool begins to come out of her mouth.

 

"Stop, please!" I shout. Her horrible screams must be a proportional reflexion of the horrible pain she's in. "Why are you telling me?" The man says. "You can make it stop the moment you want. All you have to do is make the other one scream." "How!?" I yell. I just can't keep seeing Meredy like that. The image it's too awful. The man points to the table with the torture tools. I grab the first thing I can: A cat-'o-nine-tails. I close me eyes and whip Minerva. "AH!" She shouts. That moment, Meredy's agony screams turn into pants. "Y-you...don't....have..." She tries to say, but the man gags her mouth before she can finish. "Good job, bitch." He says. "Now keep it up or your friend will suffer more electricity."

 

I open my eyes. I can see the red mark I've left on Minerva's belly. I'm sorry, Minerva, I'm really sorry. But I don't have a choice. With tears in my eyes, I whip her again, this time on her legs. The cross is thin enough to let me whip her back and ass, too. Then I whip her face and her breasts. Then I start all over again. She lets out a pain cry every time I do it. I have to bit my lip to force myself to keep with it. "You're boring me." The man suddenly says. "New rule: You can't be doing the same thing more than ten minutes."

 

I try to find something else on the table. I don't want it to be too painful. I see a couple of nipple clamps. How painful are those? I have no idea. I grab them and put one on Minerva's left nipple. "AAAAAAH!" She screams in pain. "Sorry!" I shout. "You better don't stop now." The man says. "That's the kind of scream I want to hear. I won't accept anything anything less than that from now on." I guess I don't have a choice but to cause her as much suffering as possible. What a horrible feeling. I raise the other nipple clamp. "Please, no!" Minerva begs in tears. "Don't do it, please!" I can't look at her face while I put it on. She screams again. "There  are also weighs for the clamps." The man says. I see them in the table and get one of them. It's pretty heavy. I get another one and hang each of them in a clamp. Minerva screams and cries. The weight makes her tits hang down.

 

I grab a burning candle from the table. Some of the wax has already melted. Slowly, I start to drip it on her breasts. "OOOH!" She cries. She moves her hips any time a drop gets on her skin, as if trying to escape, but she can't. "Tie it to her head." The man says. "What?" I ask. "Do it!" He raises the device. I quickly get a rope from the table and tie the candle, still burning, to Minerva's forehead. Soon, the wax starts falling on her body. She sniffs every time it happens.

 

"You're doing a pretty beautiful job." The man says. "Now use this." He gives me a device like the one he's using with Meredy. I really don't want to do it, but if I refuse, Meredy will suffer horribly. I connect it to Minerva's boobs and put my hand on the dial. "Please, no!" She shouts in tears. "Have mercy. I'll do anything you want me to do if you spare me. Please, please..." "I'm sorry, Minerva." Crying, I turn it on, only a bit. Minerva starts to make strange movements and noises.

 

"Good." The man says. "And now that she's suffering the nipple weighs, the wax and the electricity at the same time, all that's left is one thing: the whip." Shaking, I get the cat-o'-nine-tails and whip her breast. She lets out one of the most agonizing screams I've ever heard. I drop the whip and fall on my knees. "I can't do this. But please, don't hurt them." I beg. "Torture me instead, do me everything you want, but leave them alone."

 

"If that's what you want." The man says. "Then you'll share their pain!" He handcuffs my arms behind my back and then he takes the device's wire off Meredy's right nipple and connects it to my right nipple. Now if I move, I'll hurt her. Then he takes the device from Minerva's left tit and puts it on my left breast. He gets a third device to connect Minerva's left boob with Meredy's right tit.

 

He turns the three devices on at maximum. Minerva and Meredy scream louder than before, but I soon forget them in my own pain. The electricity makes my mind going blank and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I scream, fall on the floor and start squirming and drooling. My movements cause the device's wires to fall off my nipples. The electricity stops, and I come back to my senses. Minerva and Meredy are still screaming. I try to get up, but I fall flat on the floor. I'm too tired to move. I can't even cover my ears to stop hearing those horrible squeals.

 


	5. Lisanna

We've been here for days. I don't know how many, because I've lost track of time. But I think they come four times per day. Three are to bring us food. The other depends. Some days they rape us, other days they torture us, and most of the time they do both. It's painful to suffer, but it's even more painful to see Mirajane going through the same.

 

Today they've brought us to a sort of hall with a door on it. There are two cages hanging in opposite sides of the room. They're putting me in one and Mira in the other. Our arms and legs are cuffed. Then they put nipple clamps on us and they use a rope to connect them together. The rope is too short and forces me to press my boobs against the cage. I can see that it's the same for my sister. If I move backward, I'll hurt her.

 

They put a small electric stove down the cage and turn it on. It gets hot quick, and soon the hot gets to the iron of the cage. My tits are between the bars and I can feel them burning. The bottom of the cage is wooden so my feet are okay. If I step back I could escape the pain, but I can't do that to Mira. I'll endure this for her. She's doing the same for me on the other side, and thanks to that the nipple clamps barely hurt.

 

One of the men enters the door and soon he comes out again, dragging Erza by the hair. All of her limbs are shackled behind her back. "I'm...hungry." She mutters."Please...food... "If you want to eat, then you'll have to eat my cock before." He says, and pulls out his dick. Erza looks extremely sad, dizzy and tired. She starts crying and obeys him. When he's about to finish, he presses Erza's mouth against him, putting his entire member inside her mouth. "If you're so hungry, swallow it." He says. She coughs and sniffles.

 

Another man puts a bowl of rice on the floor at the other side of the room. Then he masturbates and cums on it. "Here's your food." He says. "You'll have to get to it if you want it." The two men leave us alone with another guy, who's just sitting on the floor.

 

While the hot becomes more painful, Erza crawls toward the bowl as fast as she can with her arms and legs tied. It's so pathetic and humiliating that I have to look away several times. When she finally makes it to the bowl, she starts eating the rice as is she were a dog. Not that she has a choice. The semen gets all over her face.

 

Suddenly, the guy that was sitting grabs an electric shocker and hits my breast with it. The sudden pain makes me fall backwards. I hear Mirajane scream in pain. I look at the other side and see that the rope tied to the nipple clamps is pulling her toward me to the point that she can't move. All her body, from the face to the foot, is pressed against the bars. If that cage is as hot as mine, she's definetely in more pain than she lets out.

 

I try to get up and get back to my position, but then the floor of the cage falls down, and I have to jump to get to the other side. The cage is only thrice my size, so it's easy. The only problem is that the bars I'm holding onto are horribly hot. At least now Mira can move again. Then the man removes the electric stove from under me, and soon the cage is cold. I could step down, but then my sister would be pressed against her cage again, and she still has the stove there. I have to hold onto this bars no matter what. I close my eyes to focus on the effort.

 

I feel something pulling my nipples and I open the eyes. The man is tying Mirajane to the opposite side of her cage. Now, if I let myself fall, she'll suffer even more, and she's still having to put up with the hot. Even if my tits are hurting, I'll endure it. I can't fail her.

 

But the man comes for me again, with the shocker in his hands. He hits my fingers one by one, and I lose my grip on the bars. I fall and I can see how the gravity and the rope take the nipple clamps off Mira's boobs in the most painful way possible. She lets a horrible, long, loud scream and then starts crying in pain.

 

I think I've never seen her crying before. She's always trying to be strong for me, but now it's not the moment for that. We were supposed to share the pain, as sisters, but I was too weak, and now she's suffering alone. I've failed her. I'm a failure. I start crying alongside her. If I can't help her by sharing her pain, I might can help her by sharing her tears. That's what I'd like to believe, but it's a lie. I cry because I'm afraid. Because this is horrible and I don't know if there's an end to it.

 


	6. Lucy

I'm naked, my wrists are chained to the ceiling and my ankles are chained to the ground. I don't have the energy nor the will to make my legs stand still, so I'm basically just hanging in the air, with my kneels almost touching the ground. Only the chains prevent me from falling flat on the cold floor of this dungeon.

 

My back if full of raw lines, caused by a whip. I can't see them, but I know where each of them is because of horrible pain. That's also how I know that you can read the word 'bitch' on my ass. It isn't written. It's a burn mark. They used a hot iron for each letter and showed me it before marking me with it, so I could know the word they were making. Honestly, I didn't care. It was too painful to even think about that. All I could do was cry, scream and beg them to stop. They didn't.

 

My breasts are covered in wax. It's cold now, but it was painfully hot when they dropped it on me. There are clamps on my nipples, and iron weighs hanging from them. They've been there for a long while, but gravity still makes them hurt.

 

My stomach hurts. They offered me a drink and it looked like water. I was thirty, so I accepted it. Now I know that it was poison. It doesn't kill, but it causes intense pain. The effect only lasts a few hours, but they've been forcing me to drink it frequently ever since then. There's a rope around my neck. It isn't a danger to my life, but it hurts and obstructs my breathing.

 

A masked man comes in. He's holding a spanking paddle. "P-please, no..." I beg. My voice is so tired and soft that I don't know if he's heard it. Not that it makes a difference. Every time one them comes in, I beg, and every time the only answer I get is pain. And yet, I keep begging, hoping against hope that this time they'll have mercy. But they never do. And this time isn't different.

 

He spanks my face. It hurts a lot, but I'm too tired to even scream. That's what I always think, but they always manage to make me yell at the top of my lungs again. When he spanks my ass right on the burn mark, I do just that. However, the real agony comes when he starts spanking my breast. The combination of the spanking with the weigh of the nipple clamps is so painful that I start to scream, tears come out of eyes and I start to move my limbs chaotically with an energy that I didn't know I still had.

 

"Want the pain to stop?" The man asks. "Yes, please!" I scream, this time very loud. "Then suck my cock." He says. I know it's a lie. It's always a lie. The pain isn't going to stop. No matter what I do, there's always more pain. But I open my mouth anyways, just in case this time it's different from all the others. His dick tastes acid. It's disgusting. I lick it until a white stream gets onto my face. "I wanted you to swallow it, bitch!" He shouts. "I'll have to punish you." He grabs a hose from the floor and plugs it on. A stream of water starts hitting me. It so hot that the wax in my chest starts melting and dripping from by body. I pant in pain. Then he turns the tap to the other side, and the water becomes awfully cold. I keep panting, but now I'm crying too. By the time he turns it off, I'm also shaking.

 

Then he unlocks the chains on my arms. I fall flat on the floor. It hurts, but I don't care. Could it be the day they let me go, or at least let me rest for a while on a solid surface? He sets my legs free, too. All my limbs are numb to the point that I can't move them. He puts his dick inside my ass and starts to fuck me. The movement makes my nipples hurt because of the clamps, but at least the weighs are now on the ground. Once he's done, he turns me around and cums inside my mouth. It makes my breathing difficult and I cough it out. "I told you to swallow, slut!" He slaps me. I had forgotten that. "Let's see if you understand with this." He grabs an electric shocker and hits my ass with it. I scream and turn around in pain, but that only causes the tension on my nipples to grow higher, due the nipple weighs. He then starts hitting all over my body with it, and I keep squirming on the ground. I know it only makes my tits hurt more, but I can't help it.

 

After a while, he stops and turns me around. He puts his cock between my boobs, grabs them, and presses them against it. Then he starts moving them back and forth. The movements are so brute that even the nipple weighs move around, and it's horribly painful. As he cums on my chest, he removes both nipple clamps at once. I can't believe I thought they were in pain before. Now that my blood floods into them again, I can actually notice how much they actually hurt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream in agony. I don't think I've ever felt so much pain in my life. That must be the fifteenth time I've thought something like that since I'm here. I scream, cry and squirm, but the pain continues.

 

He grabs my arms and pushes them against the floor to make me stop moving, and then he starts to fuck my pussy. Due to the pain, I barely notice the movements of his dick until I'm about to have an orgasm. He pulls his dick out and put it inside my mouth. "You better swallow it this time, whore." He says as he cums. I obey him, but getting to that point and not finishing is making me feel uncomfortable. "You were about to cum, right?" He asks. "Want to finish the deal? "Y-yes." I reply. "Beg me." He says. "I-I beg you..." I say. "Please, make me cum." God, this is so humiliating. But I can't help it. I was so close...

 

"Fine." He says. "But first, come with me." He blindfolds me and takes me to another room. He chains me to a wall before removing the blindfold. "W-what are you doing?" I ask. "If you want a prize, you are gonna have to endure a lot." "That's not what I..." Before I can finish the sentence, he puts a gag on my mouth. Then he puts my right feet inside a bucket with ice and my left feet inside a bucket of boiling water, and attaches my knees to the wall with straps. I try to scream, but the gag prevents me.

 

He ropes my boobs, and ties my nipples to my little fingers with fishing line. My wrists are attached to the wall, so I can barely move my hands, but if I do, it'll hurt. He tapes a burning candle to each of my shoulders and the wax starts to fall on my skin. He connects a electrifying device to my tits and turns the dial just enough for me to feel a slightly painful electric current on my body. It's bearable for now, but it'll get horrible after a while, just like the wax, the water, the ice and everything else. Finally, he straps my head to the wall. My neck will hurt if I stay too much time in this position.

 

He grabs a whip, and I close my eyes, predicting the pain, but it doesn't happen. Instead, I feel something inside my pussy. I look down and see the man using the handle of the whip to penetrate me. At least he's giving me what I asked. I start panting, I'm not sure if of pain or pleasure. But when I'm about to cum, he pulls the whip out and whips my breasts. I scream in agony and start crying.

 

"I hope that'll teach you not to be such a slut." He says, and then he goes out and closes the door behind him.

 


End file.
